


How do you spend Christmas Eve

by QiuYuu



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiuYuu/pseuds/QiuYuu
Summary: Just a cold day in Ling and Zilong's lives. Modern AU."I won't let you shiver all right? Come right into my arms and let me warm you up."
Relationships: Ling/Zilong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	How do you spend Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> A really short story. Don't expect too much from my amateur writing skills. I tried to make it cute, alright. I hope you reading this finds it cute too.

Ling sat at the coffee table with his rimless rectangular glasses perched on his nose, sipping on some hot cocoa. Purple orbs were trained on the tiny device he rested on his knee as he scrolled through his feed aimlessly. He didn't have much social connections, neither was he interested in reading news so most of the time he spent his time online browsing through his favourite artists' accounts on Instagram. It was holiday season though, and many last updated to inform fans that they will be taking a break to celebrate Christmas with their families. So there wasn't actually much for Ling to see on his phone...

He contemplated watching Youtube, but eventually decided against that thought and simply stared out the window overlooking the front yard. The weather had been really cold but it hadn't even snowed yet. Ling tried to scrunch his body up more to settle further into the comforts of the armchair in his crouching fetal position. Soft shuffling could be heard from the stairs as Zilong made his way to the living room on the first floor. His eyes were barely open, squinting to see past his long hair that looked like a catastrophe. Climbing onto the couch beside Ling's armchair, he laid face down, silent, almost lifeless. The other man glanced over at him briefly before getting up to pour the brunette his daily glass of strawberry milk.

Hey now, don't judge him. He may look like a big man but he certainly enjoy sweets and milk is simply for growing taller. It occured as an old habit though, drinking milk that is. Zilong had gotten so upset when Ling had grown taller than him over a summer break back in college that he started drinking two cartons of milk everyday. He didn't like the taste of original milk and chocolate was way too sweet for him, which caused him to settle for strawberry flavoured milk after much testing. Two cartons of milk led him to a bad stomach, resulting in Ling having to bring him back and forth between the toilet and the school nurse consistently. Zilong eventually hit his growth spurt after Ling's, his stature now towering over the other male, but his _possible_ addiction for strawberry milk hasn't died.

Ling set the glass of cold milk down at the coffee table with a clink. No matter how chilly of a weather, Zilong would drink nothing but cold drinks. _**This kid**_. The brunette perked up at the sound, lifting his head to give Ling those disgusting puppy eyes of his, before reaching out for the milk. Halfway through Zilong looked over at the short-haired male and flashed a giddy smile, all the while with milk foam clinging to his upper lip. To this, Ling simply responded with an eye roll. Someone please explain to him why he fell in love with this guy. Zilong chuckled, standing up with his now empty glass to head to the sink. Today was Christmas Eve, and really, they didn't make any plans to celebrate the festival, not even for Christmas. Neither liked loud noises, not that Zilong was a quiet person in the first place but he knew he definitely cannot stand anything louder than himself. Often, he thought about how he would be the only loud, obnoxious person in Ling's life and felt truly blissful about it. Then, he remembered Ling's little sister was just as noisy. Wanwan was her name, a cute girl with large round eyes, pupils an untarnished gold that reflects the sun. She was the first to catch up on her brother's not-so-pure friendship with this other hot guy ( _*coughs* Zilong_ ) and shot the both of them knowing looks when Ling had brought Zilong over for a project work discussion. At that time however, they weren't even together yet. So Wanwan had kind of been their matchmaker, exposing them to a new sort of romance called bromance.

The shorter male went into the kitchen after emptying his cup too, just as Zilong finished washing up and was placing the glass back onto the shelf. "Let me wash it. The water's pretty cold." He didn't wait for Ling's reply as he took the mug from him and doused it with water. Purple eyes continued to watch him, mostly trained on his hands, sometimes moving upwards to catch his face. "Do I look extra handsome today?" The brunette couldn't help but tease Ling about his excessive staring. Much to his surprise, the other actually agreed instead of throwing about his usual sarcastic remarks. "Yeah. Would be better if you could smooth out your hair first though." His heart naturally skipped a beat at the sound of that. The first time Ling had ever complimented him. _Ah, he must write it down in his little diary later_. He quickly returned the mug to its place on the shelf and turned to his silver-haired lover, who simply looked bored as heck. "Can I kiss you?" Ling's face immediately changed to one of disgust, his eyebrows furrowed as he pushed away Zilong's advancing face. "Fuck off. You haven't even brushed your teeth yet." Zilong peeked through the cracks of Ling's slim fingers at the other's face. A faint pink dusted his pale cheeks despite it being the same person spewing vulgar. The brunette's lips cracked into a smile, before leaving a peck on the Ling's palm still planted on his face and quickly danced away into their shared bathroom. "You said it Ling! You'd better let me make out with you after I'm done washing up!"

Ling sighed, exasperated at this man-child. _His_ man-child. He would never tell him though, that his brashness makes him feel at ease and the moments that they share, just the two of them, were incomparable precious memories. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this based on my understanding of their personalities, hope it wasn't too ooc. Been real obsessed with this ship lately, needed somewhere to relieve all these pent-up tension within me aight. Thanks for staying, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
